


Remember Everything Will be Alright

by loveisallyouneed21



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s05e02 Love Letters, M/M, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Robbery, Threats of Gun Violence, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveisallyouneed21/pseuds/loveisallyouneed21
Summary: What would’ve happened if the robber did have a weapon?-Season 5 Episode 2, Love Letters
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Kudos: 88





	Remember Everything Will be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Sign of the Times by Harry Styles
> 
> This story takes place during Season 5 Episode 2 and begins after Stevie says “A wallet full of debt.”

The robber is done with them not taking him seriously, so he pulls his gun out of his sweatshirt. He points it at Stevie and shouts, “Look I’m not fucking around. Give me the money!” Stevie rushes to say, “I promise I’m telling the truth. I don’t have any money.” David interjects with, “We don’t have any money in the store. We can’t help you.” The masked man turns back to David and aims the gun at him before shooting. The bullet just misses David’s head and hits the wall behind him. The tile cracks and shatters at the impact. David is frozen still. “I said I wasn’t fucking around. Next time it’ll be your head instead of the wall.” Stevie quickly says, “We can give you some things. Some expensive things.” The robber nods and says, “Well hurry up.” 

Stevie jumps into action by grabbing wine bottles and shoving them in a cloth bag. David who was in shock quickly unfreezes and helps Stevie. David grabs another bag and fills it with food while Stevie moves on to skin care products. Stevie is finishing filling up her bag when the masked man tells David, “Put those rings in the bag too.” David quickly removes his rings and drops them into his bag before handing the tote to the robber. Stevie hurries over and hands her bag to the robber too. 

He holds both bags in one hand and aims the gun at Stevie and David again. “You two walk to the back with me.” They turn around and head to the back of the store. “Now both of you can go sit on the bathroom floor.” While they are sitting down the robber places both bags on the floor and uses his free hand to pull duct tape and zip ties out of his pocket. He throws them at David and Stevie. “Tape your mouths shut. Secure these ties around your legs and then your hands.” Once he is satisfied with their work he grabs the bags and says, “Okay. Thank you.” before slamming the bathroom door shut. 

[15 minutes later]

Patrick enters the store and calls out for David since he is not in the front of the store. There’s no reply. Patrick thinks that maybe he just didn’t hear him. He goes to drop off the bag of money at the register when he notices the bullet hole in the wall. Patrick immediately panics that David is somewhere injured or worse, he can’t even think about if it’s worse. Patrick quickly checks the room behind the register before hurrying to the back of the store where he suddenly hears a banging noise. He follows the sound to the bathroom and opens the door to find David and Stevie. 

Once the door opens and they both see that it is Patrick they stop banging their shoes on the floor. Patrick rushes to free both of their hands and continues helping to remove the zip ties on their feet. Once their hands are free both of them reach up and pull the duct tape off their mouths as gently as possible. David collapses into Patrick’s arms shaking and crying. Patrick gathers him closer and holds him tight, feeling relief that they are okay but also concern about what happened. Stevie just sits still with a blank look on her face. 

Patrick tries both calming David down and getting Stevie to look at him. Since his efforts aren’t working Patrick uses one hand to grab his cellphone and calls the police, worrying that the person with a gun might return. 

Alexis turns the corner that leads to David’s store when she hears sirens and sees police pull up to the Rose Apothecary. Alexis starts running and enters the store, following the police until she finds David, Patrick and Stevie. Patrick is making his best effort to soothe David so Alexis sits in front of Stevie and whispers reassurances in the hopes that Stevie will react in some way. After the police secure the perimeter they return to the bathroom to see that Alexis and Patrick’s efforts worked and both victims seem calmer and more present in the moment. 

The police set up chairs in the back of the store and ask Stevie and David to take a seat. Alexis gives Patrick a worried glance before they follow and stand behind the chairs. Stevie describes the weapon and lists what items were stolen before David speaks up. “He also took my rings.” David says quietly while looking down at his naked hand. Patrick makes a mental note to replace David’s rings because the whole time he’d known David he was always wearing his rings. More importantly he knew that those rings were a comfort to David who would twist them around his fingers when he was feeling particularly anxious. The officer adds to his notes before asking for a description of what the man looked like. Once the officers have collected all the information they head out and tell them to call if they need anything. 

Patrick goes to lock the front door and flips the sign from open to closed. When he returns he notices that David isn’t in his chair. He looks questioningly at Alexis who states that David is in the bathroom. Patrick sits in the empty chair while Alexis pulls out two more chairs. When David returns from splashing cold water on his face he immediately walks over to Patrick and sits on his lap as Patrick winds his arms around him and kisses his cheek. Alexis still hasn’t sat down when she announces that she is going to get tea for David and Stevie to help calm their nerves. Patrick reminds her to grab his keys so she can get back in. When Alexis returns she hands a tea to each of them before sitting in the chair next to Stevie and reaching out to hold her hand. 

Later that afternoon the four of them leave the store and drive back to the motel where they all will be sleeping tonight in Alexis and David’s room. When everyone but Patrick is sleeping, he looks down at David who is resting his head and his hand on Patrick’s chest. His mind wanders to think about the events of the day and eventually he starts thinking about David’s rings again. Looking at David’s hand he thinks about how after shopping several times he still hadn’t found an engagement ring that was special enough for David. Patrick gently rests his hand on top of David’s and decides that he is going to replace David’s rings with an identical gold set which he will give to David when he proposes. Patrick kisses David’s forehead before he too falls asleep. 

The weeks that follow are difficult. Alexis spends a majority of her time with Stevie hanging out in the lobby of the motel. Alexis worries that Stevie isn’t acting like her usual self. When Alexis mentions this to her Stevie sighs and deflates in her chair, resting her head on the counter. Stevie mutters, “If I had died in that store all I would be remembered as is the snarky front desk women at the motel.” Alexis quickly responds saying, “Stevie you are so much more that that.” It is almost like Stevie didn’t hear what Alexis said. Stevie continues to whisper, “Maybe I want more for me, more for my life. Who am I kidding? I’m not capable of doing anything else but work at this motel. So whenever I die people will still remember me that way.” Alexis gasps at Stevie and is at a loss for words. Unsure of what to do she walks behind the counter and offers to give Stevie a hug. 

Meanwhile David has been trying to readjust to working at the store again. So far David has been too scared to work in the store alone so Patrick always joins him. However Patrick’s presence can’t solve all of David’s problems. Patrick is helping a customer in the back while David is at the register looking over order forms for a new product. David continues working until an unfamiliar male voice startles him. David jumps a little and places his hand over his heart. He pauses to look at the stranger before switching into his professional mode. “Sorry sir, you scared me. I didn’t hear you come in. How can I help you?” David asks in his salesman voice. After assisting the man, who he discovers is a new guest at the motel, David returns to the register. He places his hand on his heart once more to discover it is still racing. 

Later that night Alexis stops by the Rose Apothecary after closing time to hopefully talk with Patrick. She enters the store and says hello to David before making her way to the display that Patrick is standing in front of. On her way she accidentally knocks a glass container off the table. The loud shattering noise triggers David as he remembers the sound of the bullet breaking the tile. David falls to the ground and hides behind the register. Alexis is frozen in shock at David’s reaction while Patrick moves over to David and gets down on the floor with him. David has his arms wrapped around his legs and is pressing his head into his knees. Patrick doesn’t want to frighten David so he doesn’t reach out to touch him, even though he wants to. Rather Patrick whispers to David telling him that it was just an accident, a glass container broke and that everything is fine. 

David eventually stops shaking and raises his head. He locks eyes with Patrick before reaching his arms out for a hug. Patrick wraps his arms around David and rests his head on David’s shoulder. Patrick whispers in his ear, “I love you. You’re going to be okay David. You’re going to be okay.” Patrick tightens his hold as they continue sitting behind the register. Patrick asks David if he wants to go to the motel and David sighs before saying yes. Patrick helps David to his feet and offers to drive Alexis home as well. Alexis brings David to the car while Patrick quickly locks up for the night. 

When they return to the motel David announces that he is going to take a shower in the hopes that the hot water will calm him. Once the bathroom door is locked and the sound of running water can be heard throughout the room, Patrick and Alexis sit on the beds looking at each other. Alexis speaks first quietly saying, “I was coming by the store today because I was hoping to talk to you. I’m really worried about David and Stevie. Stevie’s personality and demeanor have changed a lot. From the looks of it David’s anxiety is getting worse too.” Patrick nods his head and sighs. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you too, things have just been really busy. I’m also worried. Lately I’ve been thinking it might be time to suggest to both of them the idea of seeking professional help.” They discuss how they are going to approach this conversation and plan to have it tomorrow. 

When David comes out of the bathroom with wet hair and comfy clothes he smiles slightly at the sight of Patrick sitting on his bed. David sits next to him and grabs Patrick’s hand. Patrick lifts their hands to his lips and presses a gentle kiss to the back of David’s hand. David clears his throat and asks, “Patrick will you stay with me tonight?” Patrick kisses his hand once more before saying, “Of course I will honey.” 

The following morning Alexis suggests that they all go say hi to Stevie. When they enter the lobby of the motel they see Johnny talking to Stevie. “Hi Dad, mind if we borrow Stevie?” Alexis asks. A warm smile takes over Johnny’s face as he responds “Absolutely, you go on Stevie, I’ll watch the desk.” 

Alexis leads the way outside and sits down in the grassy meadow behind the motel. Stevie sits next to Alexis while David gets comfortable sitting between Patrick’s legs. There is a moment where everyone is silent, taking in the scenery. Alexis starts by saying, “I hope you know that Patrick and I care an awful lot about you both and want to support you.” Patrick speaks next, “We are always here for you both and we will continue being here for you. That being said there is only so much we can do to help you. We were wondering if you both would be interested in getting professional help." The first to respond is David. He sighs, “Well, I’ve done therapy before and I’m willing to try it again if it will help with my panic attacks.” Patrick softly kisses the back of his neck. Stevie sits looking up at the clouds rolling by as she collects her thoughts. She takes a deep breath before saying, “Yeah, I guess I’ll give it a try.” Alexis quietly cheers and hugs Stevie. They stay outside and watch the clouds; each of them remembering that it is going to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Trauma creates change you don’t choose. Healing is about creating change you do choose.  
> – Michelle Rosenthall


End file.
